


Drinks

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, alcohol use, chase space, family mentions, self hate, today's not a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Hearthstone hates being alone





	Drinks

    Hearthstone knows he should stop. Since Blitzen left for the shop with his usual group of workers, Hearthstone’s been holed up in their room. Empty glass bottles roll and clink at his feet as he shifts on the rug, trying to get comfortable. He should move to the bed, but he doesn’t think he’s capable right now. Anytime he even tries to just sit up, his vision gets all swirly and distorted and makes his head ache and throb. So he just lies on the floor and stares blankly at the ceiling.

 

    He hates being alone. Alone gives him time to think. Think about how Andiron wouldn’t have died if he had been born normal, had been able to hear the beast, been able to hear Andiron scream for help. Think about if he had taken Mimir’s offer to be able to hear, to be normal, his mother wouldn’t have died. No, he had to choose rune magic over what was left of his family. His mother had died because of him, because of how ashamed she was of him and his choices.

 

    Then his father. Despite what Andiron’s spirit told him, he can’t let the thought go. He would have never needed the Skofnung Stone if he hadn’t been stupid enough to let Blitzen go underground with Magnus and Sam. If he hadn’t needed the Skofnung Stone, he would have never had to face his father again or go get that smelly dwarf’s gold or expose his father to that cursed ring. If that hadn’t happened, his father would have never become that terrible dragon that they had no choice but to kill.

 

    It’s his fault he’s lost all of his blood family. It’s his fault he’s let his found family almost die on multiple occasions. Hell, he  _ did _ let Magnus die. He was just lucky enough Magnus got chosen for Valhalla. It’s his fault, all his fault. How does anyone stand to have him around?

 

    He didn’t see the door open, didn’t know someone was in the room with him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Flinching violently, he rolls over, eyes wide as he stares up at Blitzen’s concerned expression.

 

    Dammit, how long had he been lying there? Was it already time for Blitzen to be back from the shop. Gingerly, Hearthstone pushes himself up into a sitting position, trying to blink away the distortion from his vision.

 

    Strong fingers grab his chin, making him look at Blitzen so he can read his lips.  _ Bad day? _ His boyfriend asks. Hearthstone nods miserably, letting himself fall into Blitzen’s arms. When did he start shaking so badly? Probably when he started crying, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking into Blitzen’s shirt. He’s sobbing, he can feel the rough, uneven jerks of his chest and how sore his throat is becoming the longer he cries.

 

    They’ll talk about it later, once Hearthstone’s calmed down and sobered up. But for right now, Blitzen keeps holding him, his broad hands rubbing soothing circles against Hearthstone’s back.


End file.
